Siedem dni - RusPol
by Yozan
Summary: Co się stanie gdy Polska wyzna Rosji że straciła nim zainteresowanie?. winą tego są pogarszające się stosunki Polsko-rosyjskie. Rosja postawi sobie nowy cel a nim będzie odzyskanie Feliksa.
1. Chapter 1

Witam serdecznie, oto moje pierwsze opowiadanie RusPol, mam nadzieje że się spodoba miłego czytania

Było koło godziny 23:00, bar był zapełniony po brzegi. Ludzie pili gorzką wódkę i rozmawiali ze sobą o bzdurnych rzeczach. Czasami mogły się obić o uszy dialogi w których ktoś wspominał o sporcie narzekał na słabość polskiej piłki lub o polityce, a Mianowice kontaktach polsko-rosyjskich.

Zielonooki mężczyzna z siłą walnął pustym kieliszkiem o blat. Miał bardzo zmieszane uczucia sam nie wiedział czemu się tak poruszał i wściekał tematem Rosji w końcu była mu obojętna, takie nic, pewnie to przez ten wypity alkohol. W końcu tego wieczora trochę sobie popił.

Dalej, siedział przy stole i pił, kieliszek za kieliszkiem. Nawet nie zdążył zauważyć kiedy ktoś do niego się dosiadł. Był to wysoki, potężnej budowy mężczyzna o niebieskich oczach podchodzących pod fiolet i białych jak śnieg włosach. Ubrany był w długi zimowy, beżowy płaszcz. on tylko spoglądał na zielonookiego blondyna.

- Zdravstvuyte Polsha, co taka mina gorzka? – spytał po kilku minutach ciszy

- Rosja…- powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby- czego ode mnie chcesz?

- Ja?, niczego nie chcę. Po prostu postanowiłem pójść do baru, patrzę i widzę ciebie. Myślę, Mój kochany przyjaciel Polska był by bardzo zadowolony z mojej obecności, da? – uśmiechnął się dziecinnie Feliks nic nie odpowiedział. Ivan zamówił wódkę i również zaczął pić, był cicho, żeby skończyć te niewygodną cisze powiedział

- Macie dobrą wódkę, jedyne czego nie rozumiem to, po co pijecie ją w kieliszkach u nas W Rosji do tego służą szklanki

- Ponieważ nią trzeba się delektować, A nie tak jak u was ze szklanki dudnić pijąc w ten sposób zachowujesz się jak _ostatni_ _**cham **_– odparł mocno akcentując każde kolejne słowo, zabrał kolejny łyk.

Rosja zmarszczył brwi, nie był zadowolony tym komentarzem. Ale i tak wiedział że jemu przyjacielowi zaraz przejdą dąsy. Uśmiechnął się i owinął wokół Polski ramie, chciał w jakiś sposób załagodzić te sytuacje.

- O, a ja wiem swoje, ty mnie kochasz!- zaczął śpiewać, mniejszy mężczyzna zaczerwienił się ze wstydu miał nadzieje że niewiele osób to usłyszało, by nie powiedzieć nikt. Ludzi było coraz to mniej a więc była szansa że nikt się tym nie przejął.

- Stul się dupku, ludzie cię słyszą- ściągnął z siebie rękę platynowego blondyna

- I co z tego?, niech wiedzą że mnie kochasz!

- nie kocham cię! – wrzasnął na niego trącając butelkę alkoholu, ludzie od razu odwrócili się w jego stronę. Nastała krępująca cisza, przerwał ją barman który rozpoczął ścierać mokrą plamę. Po kilku chwilach było ta jak by się nic nie stało.

-Naprawdę? – zapytał Rosjanin, mając nadzieje że to tylko wredny żart

- Oczywiście że tak, skąd w ogóle przyszło ci do głowy że ja mógł bym cię pokochać? – odparł Polak dość agresywnym tonem.

- No ale przecież tyle razem przeżyliśmy, te spotkania i noce namiętności…

Blondyn zaczerwienił się lekko na słowa Ivana, to prawda oficjalnie każdy by powiedział że są parą ale zielonooki chciał od tego odetchnąć i to właśnie dlatego unikał go przez ostatnie tygodnie. Nie czuł się dobrze z Ivanem, czuł tak duży ciężar który powoli go przygniata – To wszystko to nic

- Polsha jak możesz tak mówić, w końcu ja cię kocham całym sobą – wstał z krzesła i dodał – I ci to udowodnię jutro jest poniedziałek a więc będę miał cały pełny tydzień, każdego dnia pokaże ci ile dla mnie znaczysz i jak bardzo cię cenie. – zapłacił za siebie i wyszedł z baru

- Idiota... – mruknął pod nosem Polska spoglądając na wychodzącego mężczyznę, po czym pił dalej.


	2. Poniedziałek

**Oto kolejny rozdział RusPol, co o nim myślisz?, podoba ci się?**

* * *

Był wczesny ranek, blondwłosy mężczyzna przeciągnął się w swym wygodnym łóżku i usiadł. Podrapał się po głowie, lekko otworzył jeszcze dryfujące we śnie oczy, rozejrzał się po pokoju. Miasto ogarniała jeszcze ciemność a więc niewiele było widać. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu żadnych zmian. Na biurku leżały papiery i wczorajsza gazeta, w koncie zostały niechlujnie rzucone buty a jego mundur wisiał w szafie. Nie był mu on już potrzebny trzymał go tylko na pamiątkę w końcu nie można zapominać o takich rzeczach.

Poczłapał swoim powolnym krokiem do łazienki, stano przed umywalką po czym nachylił się nad nią i polał twarz lodowatą wodą. Dla Feliksa był to najlepszy sposób na przebudzenia nawet kawa nie dawała takich efektów. Nic nie działa tak dobrze jak chluśnięcie zimną wodą prosto w twarz. Następnie umył zęby i uczesał swoje blond włosy z których był bardzo dumny, zrobił z nich mały kucyk.

Wrócił do swojego pokoju skierował się do dużej szafy i wyjął z niej bardzo eleganckie ubrania. Czarne spodnie, biała koszula i szarawa kamizelka zostały od razu założone na ciało Polski. Kilka minut później zrobił sobie szybkie śniadanie, założył wypastowane buty, kurtkę i wyszedł z domu.

Szedł powoli miastem na zebranie narodów, zielonooki był już przygotowany. Miał kartkę, długopis i masę pomysłów jak zająć czas na naradzie, wisielec, kółko i krzyżyk, statki. Na pewno nie będzie się nudzić, Takie narady nigdy nie są ciekawe zawsze tylko gada Ameryka przez cały czas nikomu nie pozwala dojść do głosu a co gorsza papla bez sensu i niezrozumiale, ciągle żując te swoje hamburgery i popijając colą.

Kiedy był już przy wejściu do budynku zobaczył postać o szatynowych włosach i niebieskich oczach od razu wiedział kim ona jest. Pomachał do niego i zawołał ale Litwa nawet się nie odwróciła ,nie było mowy że nie mogła tego usłyszeć, stała na tyle blisko że było by to po prostu niemożliwe. Tak stosunki między nim a Litwą nie były już tak silne jak kiedyś. Do Torisa po chwili przybiegła Białoruś i razem weszli do budynku, jedyne co mógł w tej sytuacji zrobić Polak to wytknąć jeżyk i być obrażonym na cały świat.

Usiadł na wyznaczonym miejscu i czekał aż rozpocznie się zebranie, Obok niego były jeszcze dwa miejsca wolne a skoro wiedział że Litwa tu nie usiądzie musiał poprosić o to Elizavet ona była jego najbliższym przyjacielem, miedzy nimi stosunki zawsze były bardzo dobre nawet w czasie wojny. Stukał długopisem o drewniany stół czekał, aż brunetka wejdzie do Sali, Zobaczył ją od razu zawołał ją do siebie.

- Hej Elizavet, tutaj! – wskazał na miejsce obok siebie lecz kiedy się odwrócił by je zobaczyć, siedział na nim Ivan.

Blondyn prawie wyszedł z siebie, Rosja zajęła miejsce Węgier to naprawdę nie fair!. Lecz nie miał co mówić, Zielonooka kobieta usiadła obok Rosji czyli jedno miejsce dalej. Spoglądała na niego przyjacielskim wzrokiem ale nic nie powiedziała nie miało by sensu się przekrzykiwać, oboje siedzieli za daleko. Czasami można było zauważyć jej dziwne spojrzenie, którym nienormalnie obserwowała Rosje i Polskę.

Zebranie było tak cholernie nudne, było tak samo jak wcześniej, jest tak na każdym, Anglia i Francja kłócą się o byle co potem lecą wulgaryzmy a na końcu oboje się biją nawzajem, czasami można obstawiać zakłady kto wygra, oczywiście tak po cichu, niestety nigdy nie wiadomo do kogo należy kasa. Ameryka czy Chiny przerywają te bójkę.

Włochy zazwyczaj przesypia całe czasami zdarza mu się zabłysnąć tym że akurat jest trzeźwy na umyśle chociaż nawet nie można tego tak nazwać. W takich sytuacjach próbuje zagadać Niemcy, szturcha go tyka palcem czy po prostu przeszkadza ,rozglądając się dokoła i zadając durne pytania typu: „A co to?", „A do czego to służy?", „A nie można prościej?". Jego brat najczęściej żuje swój długopis i próbuje się odciągnąć od Hiszpanii , mało to mu daje.

Po kilku godzinach zebranie dobiegło końca, chyba każdy był zadowolony no może po za Alfredem, nie mógł już nawijać bez przerwy o swym bohaterstwie. Polska całe zebranie nie powiedział ani słowa do Rosji ,nawet się nie przywitał i szczerze mówiąc jedyne czego teraz pragnął to uciec jak najdalej od Ivana. Sala była prawie pusta pozostało tylko kilka narodów które też zbierały się do wyjścia. Zielonooki już miał przejść przez drzwi kiedy ktoś pociągnął go na ubocze.

-EJ! – zawołał lekko zdezorientowany, spojrzał na osobę przed sobą i już mina mu zrzedła

- Witaj Polsko, zapomnieliśmy się przywitać, da? – spytał dziwnie spokojnym głosem blondyn.

- No masz rację Ivan, to cześć miło cię dziś widzieć – odpowiedział szybko i już chciał odejść ale Rosja mocno złapała go za ramię nie pozwalają na ucieczkę.

- Dlaczego tak szybko chcesz odejść, nie masz ochoty ze mną porozmawiać?

- Ja muszę teraz z Licią porozmawiać, a ona już sobie poszła więc trzeba ją dogonić

- Z tego co wiem Litva jest teraz zajęta rozmawia z siostrzyczką Białorusią, oni tak ładnie ze sobą wyglądają. Smutne to, od dłuższego czasu Litwa traktuje cię jak powietrze. Czy nie czujesz się rozczarowany? – spytał mężczyzna o granatowych oczach z szyderczym uśmiechem.

- Uh… - na same słowa Rosji o tak bliskim kontakcie Torisa z Nataszą robiło mu się nie dobrze. – Czego ty tak w ogóle ode mnie chcesz, co Rosja?

- Ja?, a czego mógłbym chcieć po prostu rozmawiam z moim przyjacielem

- Pośpiesz się, mam zamiar iść do domu, a więc z łaski swej sprężaj się z tą rozmową – odparł zdenerwowany Polak.

- Gdzie ty się tak śpieszysz?. Co zostawiłeś żelazko na gazie?, ha ha

- To nawet nie jest śmieszne,

- Mi się podoba, do rzeczy pamiętasz co ci wczoraj obiecałem? – zbliżył się do Feliksa, oboje byli niebezpiecznie blisko siebie.

- Nie pamiętam i szczerze mówiąc mam to gdzieś i tak mnie nie przekonasz, jest za dużo nieprzyjemnych sytuacji w naszej wspólnej historii a więc jest to niemożliwe – skrzyżował ramiona i spoglądał surowym wzrokiem na Rosjanina.

- Pamiętasz i właśnie teraz to udowodniłeś, wiem że nie jesteś głupkiem Polsha, zrobiłeś to specjalnie a więc ty mnie…. – Polska przerwał Ivanowi mówiąc

- Nie mam ochoty z tobą rozmawiać wracam do siebie – Ruszył szybkim krokiem do wyjścia

- Dobrze to do wieczora u ciebie w domu – krzyknął mu Rosja który po chwili też poszedł w swoją stronę.

- Gadaj zdrów – prychnął zielonooki blondyn

Było popołudnie, Feliks szedł szybkim krokiem do mieszkania, pogoda była bardzo wietrzna i brzydka, wspaniały dzień dla samobójców, Mimo że zielonooki był bardzo ale to bardzo wnerwiony Ivanem .Jedna myśl go rozjaśniała i to dzięki niej mógł zachować spokój w głowie.

Wiatr wiał coraz mocniej, drzewa się prawie uginały, kapelusze ludziom zwiewało, oni tak zabawnie za nimi biegali jak jakieś robaki które można tylko zgnieść. Każdy się gdzieś chował, coraz ciężej się chodziło trzeba było do tego użyć o wiele więcej siły. Naszczepcie Polska musiała iść jeszcze po zakupy a więc mogła na chwile zapomnieć o tej pogodzie.

Wszedł do najbliższego monopolowego, chwili gdy otworzył drzwi usłyszał mały brzdęk dzwoneczka. Bardzo lubił takie elementy w sklepach było to zabawne. Zbliżył się do lady sklepowej, przy której stała kobieta z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, jak by była w tej pracy za kare. Blondyn westchnął, to jest najgorsze. Ludzie nigdy nie chcą pracować a żądają tak wiele.

- Dzień dobry, poproszę półtora litra czystej….i paluszki – wydukał z siebie bardzo nie lubił robić zakupów w takich sklepach, to było takie krępujące, zawsze ludzie przyszywają do ciebie łatkę pijaka i ostatniego menela.

- Dobrze – odwróciła się i wybrała jedną z wódek na półkach, poszła bardziej w głąb sklepu, wzięła dwie paczki paluszków o różnych smakach. Wróciła błyskawicznie pewnie myślała że on zaraz coś ukradnie takie osoby niestety takie są, patrzą przez stereotypy. Położyła dwie paczuszki na ladzie i spytała oschłym głosem – solone czy z serem i cebulką?

- Obie poproszę – odparł tak samo sucho było to dość nie miłe ale dlaczego on ma być kulturalny jak rozmawia z nim taki cham?.

- Oczywiście, pijak… - wyszeptała, skasowała wódkę i paluszki podała cenę. Polak zapłacił i już go w sklepie nie było. Sytuacja była bardzo nieprzyjemna.

Stanął przy sklepie, otworzył kurtkę i schował alkohol do wewnętrznej kieszeni. Gdyby go policja zobaczyła jak spaceruje z taką butelką po mieście na pewno dostał by mandat, a on nie był zbyt bogaty. Do stu złotych był hartowny a od stu jak każdy normalny Polak – potrzebujący.

Po kilku minutach znalazł się w domu, och, jakie to było cudowne uczucie. Cieplutko i miło. Ściągnął z siebie kurtkę powiesił ją na jednym z wieszaków a wódkę wsadził do lodówki by się trochę schłodziła. Poszedł do salonu, naszykował miejsce na stole który był na wprost do telewizora.

Nasypał do szklanki paluszki płożył je i wrócił się jeszcze po piwo. Blondyn wiedział co robi on chciał w spokoju obejrzeć film więc nie mógł pić mocniejszych trunków, miał zamiar go zrozumieć, Jeśli od razu zacząłby pić wódkę bardziej nić prawdopodobne było by to że filmu były by nici.

Po półgodzinnych przygotowywaniach, zasiadł wygodnie przed telewizorem, otworzył napój niskoprocentowy i zaczął oglądać. Był to jego ulubiony film. Popijał i chrupał paluszki. Szedł paluszek za paluszkiem. Feliks przypominał trochę takiego królika który chrupie sobie marchewkę. Jego oczy prawie mu wychodził z orbit, spoglądały na ruchome obrazki. Pokój był otoczony mrokiem. Polska poczuła czyjąś zimną dłoń na ramieniu, próbowała to jak najbardziej ignorować był pewien że to tylko jego wyobraźnia. Niestety te zimno nie schodziło z jego ciała a w dodatku poczuł jeszcze jedną. Zimny pot zaczął mu po karku spływać.

„ Dobro pozhalovat' Feliks „ - rozległ się w pokoju przerażająco miły głos

- A –aaa! – Krzyknął z całej siły Polak, jego oczy niepewnie latały po pokoju szukając włącznika, znalazł zapalił światło i nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widział ale im dłużej na to spoglądał tym bardziej się przyzwyczajał.

- Rosja!, ty chcesz bym na zawał zszedł? – spytał łapiąc oddech. Stał za kanapą Ivan w swym grubym beżowym płaszczu i białym szaliku, jego uśmiech był bardzo miły ale w ten zły sposób jakby ktoś miał zaraz zginąć .

- Oczywiście że nie, to by mnie bardzo zasmuciło – odparł po czym ściągnął z siebie płaszcz i rzucił go na tapczan.

- Co ty robisz? Zakładaj to s powrotem!. A w ogóle jak ty do mojego domu wszedłeś? – poprawił ubranie które się całe pogniotło.

- -Nie miałeś drzwi zamkniętych na klucz

- To niego nie wyjaśnia, mogłeś chociaż zapukać! – wrzasnął blondyn złapał oddech i dodał - dobrze, to już i tak nie jest ważne. Zakładaj płaszcz i wracaj do siebie, czemu mnie odwiedziłaś nawet nie uprzedzając?

- Przecież mówiłem że dziś cię odwiedzę, nie pamiętasz? – Zapytał spokojnym głosem, zabrał ze swojej szyi szal , poskładał go i położył obok płaszcza.

- Może i mówiłeś ale ja nie słuchałem, a teraz proszę opuścić mój dom – wskazał ręką na drzwi

- Net, nie ma mowy obiecałem że przyjdę więc muszę dotrzymać obietnicy, Da? – usiadł na kanapie i zabrał jednego z paluszków.

- Won, bo zadzwonię na policję!

- Ha, ha. Coś ci się pomyliło, chodziło ci o _**milicje**_ – zaśmiał się patrząc na wysiłki Polski.

- Wcale że nie. O Policje. Policja i jeszcze raz policja! – Zielonooki prawie wychodził z siebie

- Uspokój się Pol'sha bo ci żyłka pęknie. Usiądź obok mnie i chodźmy oglądać film – poklepał miejsce obok siebie, sygnalizując by chłopak obok niego usiadł.

- Eh, dobrze. Co mi szkodzi – rzekł naburmuszony, usiedli obok siebie. Było całkiem miło. Oglądali telewizje jedyne co można było usłyszeć to chrupanie paluszków, Robiło się coraz ciemniej a film dobiegał końca. Feliks mógłby przyznać że Rosja jest całkiem przyjemna ale nadal nie mógł by być z nią w związku. Kiedy film się skończył Ivan powiedział.

- No nareszcie, to było takie nudne!, jak ty możesz takie tandety oglądać?

- Co ci się tak nie podobało – spytał marszcząc brwi, zaczął sprzątać stół.

- Wszystko odbywało się w Ameryce, to było najgorsze – białowłosy odparł dość lekceważącym tonem

- Krytyk się znalazł…..- wyburczał pod nosem, przez chwile było bardzo cicho to było prawie przerażające. Feliks nie miał czasu rozmawiać był zajęty sprzątaniem kiedy zabierał ostatnią z rzeczy, Mężczyzna o granatowych oczach zapytał ochrypłym głosem

- Masz jakiś alkohol?

- No, chcesz coś?

- A masz może wódeczkę? – powiedział z ciekawością

- Mam ale coś mi się wydaje że zaraz jej nie będzie – wyszeptał do siebie idąc w stronę kuchni. Zabrał butelkę z lodówki, poszedł po dwa kieliszki i ustawił to wszystko na stole. Rosja wziął wódkę do ręki i prychnął

- Ale słabo schłodzona, normalnie beznadzieja

- Bardzo przerażam gdybym wiedział że przyjdziesz od razu bym ją podpalił – Odparł nie miło na słowa Ivana nie dość że piję jego wódkę to jeszcze narzeka. usiadł obok niego i oboje zaczęli pić.

Pili tak z dwie godziny, szedł kieliszek za kieliszkiem, Rosja i Polska byli już prawie że upici, Rozmawiali ze sobą o byle czym, tak w ogóle kto by ich zrozumiał. Ivan i Feliks potwornie bełkotali pewnie nawet sami nie rozumieli co mówią i to był powód ich ciągłego śmiechu. Nagle w oczach Ivana pojawiły się małe iskierki, wstał otrzepał się, poprawił ubrania i powiedział bardzo spokojnym a jednocześnie lekko natarczywym głosem.

- Dobrze że mi się przypomniało, po co tu w ogóle przyszedłem inaczej były by z tego nici – Zbliżył się do swojego płaszcza i wyciągnął z przedniej kieszeni, średniej wielkości bukiecik kwiatów. Czerwono-biało- żółtych. otrzepał je by się wyprostowały a przy tym lepiej prezentowały i podał je Polsce mówiąc – To dla ciebie, sam kwiaty zbierałem

- Po co to zrobiłeś dupku?, nikt cię o to nie prosił – Odparł Feliks na te niespodziankę, przechylił twarz troszkę w dół by białowłosy mężczyzna nie mógł zobaczyć jego lekkich rumieńców.

- Już ci mówiłem, bo dziś jest poniedziałek czyli pierwszy dzień tygodnia w którym będę ci pokazywał jak bardzo cię kocham a to są przepiękne kwiaty, Jesteś też ty , który jesteś o stokroć piękniejszy od nich a one nigdy nie dogonią cię urodą, zawsze będą ci zazdrościć po wsze czasy.- powiedział prawie że z poetyckim akcentem

- Nie wygłupiaj się idioto – wyszeptał, twarz Polski była prawie cała czerwona. Marzył by ta sytuacja się jak najszybciej skończyła.

- Nie wygłupiam się a teraz bądź kulturalny i włóż je do wazonu czy coś tam, chce na nie patrzeć za każdym razem jak cię odwiedzę - Oczy Rosjanina prawie że tryskały blaskiem spowodowanym tym chwilowym szczęściem.

Polska zabrał kwiaty i szedł powolnym krokiem do kuchni, był oszołomiony tą sytuacją, nie wiedział co zrobić. Czu się tak dziwnie jak by stado krwiożerczych motyli zaatakowało jego brzuch i chciało go wykończyć na miejscu. Położył bukiet na stole po czym zabrał pusty wazon, nalał do niego wody kranowej i umieścił w nim prezent od Ivana.

Tylko tak stał i wpatrywał się w te przepiękne kwiaty, Każdy był taki piękny, że aż powoli zaczynał wątpić w słowa blondwłosego. To było by niemożliwością dogonić je urodą a co dopiero być piękniejszym, Twarz Polaka była cała sparzona, wiedział że musi coś z tym zrobić inaczej Rosja na pewno go wyśmieje. Poszedł szybkim krokiem do łazienki i przemył sobie twarz zimną wodą. Od razu poskutkowało, spojrzał w lustro wypieki były o wiele mniejsze i powoli zanikały. Wrócił do kuchni. Stał tam mężczyzna o granatowych oczach z podziwem patrzył na bukiet.

- Tak, skoro dałem ci już ten prezent to wracam do siebie – Zabrał z kanapy płaszcz i szal, założył je i podszedł jeszcze na chwile do Polski, która była lekko tym wszystkim oszołomiona.

- Ja…, ym…, dziękuje za kwiaty – wyburczał z trudem Feliks, znowu spojrzał w dół zaczął się rumienić. Nagle poczuł czyjeś ciało, spojrzał w górę to Rosja przytuliła go, było mu tak przyjemnie.

- Nie rumień się tak…- Wyszeptał mu do ucha z szelmowskim uśmiechem po chwili odsunął się i dodał - Do svidaniya Feliks – za nim Polska zdążyła odpowiedzieć Ivan wyszedł z domu.

Po kilku minutach, oprzytomniał, spojrzał na zegarek, było grubo po północy. Zabrał pidżamę umył się szybko i poszedł spać, nadal nie mógł się nadziwić. Dzień był dość ciekawy.


End file.
